Game Over
"Game Over" is the twentieth and final campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It sees Captain Price's squad attempting to escape the silo and reach the evacuation site. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) (W.I.A.) *John Price (W.I.A.) *Gaz (K.I.A.) *Griggs (K.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (K.I.A.) *Kamarov Plot This mission starts with Soap, Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs in a UAZ-469 escaping the Launch Facility after the events of "No Fighting In The War Room". Aside from the jeep, there are two other jeeps loaded with USMC and SAS units who split up with Soap and the others, after a certain point. For the first part of the mission, the player will face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads/or a Russian motorway. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind emerges and attacks the player. Some time later, the Hind flies off, only to destroy a bridge, preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and have to defend themselves on the broken bridge until a fuel tanker behind them explodes, injuring everyone. Soap briefly loses consciousness, but quickly awakens to see Griggs trying to pull him into cover while firing his nickel plated M1911 at enemy forces. Once Griggs fires off all of his rounds, he switches to his M249 SAW, turns, and begins to fire, but is quickly shot in the head. Soon after that, Captain Price is incapacitated and Imran Zakhaev along with two Ultranationalist soldiers move in to finish off Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but before they can execute Soap, they are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Captain Price regains consciousness and slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev, the Loyalists medivac Soap to safety as a Russian medic is seen attempting to revive a seemingly unresponsive Captain Price. As Soap is leveled up to the helicopter, he passes out and a British newscaster is heard telling the world about the events in Russia. Video Walkthrough Video:Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - Game Over Arcade Mode Walkthrough Weapon loadout Achievements The Fourth Horseman (40 ) - Complete "Game Over" on Veteran difficulty. Win the War (40 ) - Complete the game on any difficulty. Deep and Hard (90 ) - Complete the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia Gallery Game Over start.jpg|Beginning escape. Game Over getting to the road.jpg Game Over enemies shooting.jpg Game Over second tunnel.jpg Game Over tunnel.jpg Game Over bridge explosion.jpg|The bridge exploding. Game Over scenery.jpg Game Over bridge collapsing.jpg|The bridge is not going to hold! Game Over bridge collapsed.jpg Game Over Griggs helping Soap.jpg Game Over bridge overview.jpg|Griggs shooting to nowhere. Death of Griggs.jpg|Griggs' death. Dead Griggs.jpg|Dead Griggs. Zakhaev inkoming!.jpg|Zakhaev begins carnage. Zakhaev killing Gaz.jpg|Zakhaev killing Gaz. Game Over Zakhaev walking toward Soap.jpg|Dead Gaz. Game Over bridge overview 2.jpg M4A1 Game Over.jpeg M4A1 ADS Game Over.jpeg|Aiming Down the Sight with M4A1 in Game Over. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels